Doubts and Declarations
by mybrotherharry
Summary: When Blaine's father disowns him and throws him out, he does not tell Kurt that he has no money and no food. He hides it all from Kurt and juggles two jobs. Kurt thinks Blaine is cheating on him.


Kurt Hummel was uneasy. He was trying very hard not to be suspicious of his boyfriend. Blaine was the love of his life. He had already established that in his head. And Blaine had repeatedly assured him that the feeling was reciprocated. Kurt didn't doubt that. He didn't want to. Everyone in New Directions mock-gagged every time Blaine so much as looked at Kurt with that sappy expression of lovesickness. After everything they had been through, after Blaine had _changed schools_ in order to be with Kurt, it seemed ridiculous for Kurt to even be doubting Blaine's faithfulness to him. 

Yet, here they were. 

Blaine, fidgeting. 

The same Blaine who _never_ fidgeted. 

The same Blaine who was always perfect, _'yes, sir'_ and _'please, maam'_ and oh, so dapper. 

The same Blaine who had told Kurt he couldn't make it to their coffee date for the third time this month. 

The same Blaine whom Kurt had caught coming out of the Lima Bean, stinking of coffee from head to foot. 

The tears came before Kurt could stop them. 

'I hate you!' 

He turned on his heel and walked to his car. He had come to the shop to buy Burt an espresso. The coffee machine had broken down and his dad was unbearable to live with without caffeine in his the cafe, he had had the shock of his life. He tried hard to not let the betrayal sting. 

He heard hurried footsteps behind him. 

'Kurt, please! I can explain-!' 

Kurt kept walking to his car. His longer legs ensured that Blaine had to run to keep up with him. 'Explain WHAT, Blaine?' 

'Today's coffee date, please just let me explain!' His boyfriend's (ex-?') tone was more tired than anxious. 

Kurt wheeled around to face the trembling boy. 'This is not just about today's coffee date and you know it!' He was yelling. 'This has been going on for over a month now!' 

Yes, it had been going on for over a month. 

Kurt first started noticing it when Blaine stopped driving him home after school. He claimed that he had to meet some of his Dalton friends for 'some stuff.' Kurt didn't want to intervene - boyfriends or not, Blaine was a very private person who had had his own life before meeting Kurt. Kurt had decided to respect that. 

Then Blaine had started missing their dates. They had agreed to have coffee together at least twice a week. But Blaine kept missing those dates as well. He gave Kurt such flimsy excuses. Flat tires, picking up laundry, traffic and even 'the alarm clock broke', as cliched as that was. 

Then, Kurt had run into Sebastian at CreamzInn, the ice cream place he frequented with Mercedes. He had poured out his worries to her and she had suggested some comfort food - chocolate ice cream. That meerkat faced two timing jerk had sucked on a strawberry while telling him, 'Hummel, that boyfriend of yours is quite something between the sheets. Such a tight-' 

Kurt had punched him on the nose before he could finish that sentence. 

Kurt didn't believe Sebastian, not one bit. Blaine was not the cheating type, period. Kurt was shocked into silence every time he considered that this gorgeous, amazing boy wanted him for a boyfriend. He knew Blaine was too good for him. Even if Blaine believed so, he would end things with Kurt first before sleeping around. Not that he thought Blaine would ever sleep around with Sebastian. Blaine had better taste than _that_. 

But then, Kurt started noticing other things at school. Blaine seemed so tired all the time, as though he never slept the previous night at all. He had fallen asleep in glee thrice in one week and each time Kurt had to wake him up before all the dance rehearsals began. Blaine seemed so out of it in the morning as well. Blaine stopped eating lunch in the cafeteria because he claimed that the food made him feel clammy. Kurt couldn't find a time to actually talk to Blaine without the greyhounds (aka glee club) around because as soon as the three pm bell rang indicating the end of the school day, Blaine ran to his car as though the building was on fire and rushed off. 

Everytime Kurt brought up these things, Blaine would silence him with those intense looks that made Kurt want to drown in those hazel eyes. He would kiss him, cherish him, change the subject and essentially leave Kurt breathless. It was very suspicious, which brought them all back to the current moment, Kurt with one hand on his car door, facing the begging, pleading boy outside the Lima Bean. 

All the pent-up frustration came bursting out of Kurt's mouth. He explained every single time Blaine had been stupid this past month and watched Blaine flinch at each accusation. 

'Wait! Sebastian told you I slept with him?' asked Blaine, incredulous his eyebrows vanishing into his curly hair which he had taken to wearing without gel this past month. 

'Yeah, and you know what? Seeing how many lies you have told me recently, I am inclined to believe him!' 

Then, Blaine let out a laugh. A high pitched, keening laugh that made Kurt feel sick. Blaine fell to his knees and laughed. But Kurt knew that if he lifted Blaine's chin up to face him, those hazel eyes would be full of tears. 

'B-Blaine?' 

'You think I am cheating on you? All the missed dates, my ruffled clothes, my tiredness and tonight, you think I am CHEATING ON YOU? And here I thought you were the smart one in our relationship.' 

'Explain to me, then, please Mr. I-am-so-faithful Anderson, what have you been doing this month? I knew you were too good to be true-' 

'Kurt' 

'-too good for me and I knew I would just do something to fuck this up-' 

'Kurt!' 

'-I didnt expect it to come so soon, thats all. You couldn't have just told me that you didn't find me interesting anymore-?' 

'KURT!' 

'What?' 

'Shut up!' And with that, Blaine leaned in closer and kissed him full on the lips, an aggressive, desperate kind of kiss. Kurt drew him in, unable to resist, momentarily forgetting his anger. 

When they pulled apart for air, Blaine asked, 'Can we go somewhere to just talk? Your place? I swear I will explain everything, then you can yell at me for not telling you sooner.' 

'Okay.' 

They were in Kurt's bedroom('door open!' Burt had yelled as they had made their way upstairs). Blaine was on the bed, sitting cross legged while Kurt had pulled up one of his study chairs. 

'Start talking,' he ordered. Then it came out. In one long story. Once he started, Blaine couldn't stop and with the words, came the tears. 

'Do you remember the time last month I told you I couldn't stay for friday night dinner here because my parents were coming home for the weekend?' 

Kurt nodded. He had totally forgotten about that. He had never asked Blaine on the subsequent Monday about how that had gone. Kurt knew Blaine lived all by himself in that huge Anderson mansion in Westerville. His parents were abroad most of the time and Blaine was practically raised by Bernard, their butler. Blaine often said that Bernard had been a better parent that his father. Bernard attended all of Blaine's PA meetings, came to Warbler performances and took care of him in a way only a parent could. Kurt had met him once when he had gone to visit Blaine at his place. 

'Well, in a stupid move, I told dad about you, about us. He yelled. I was kinda expecting that. He didn't want me to flaunt my 'unnaturalness' before the world. He told me I cant have a boyfriend if I want to be his son. I cant flaunt who I am to the world. He threw me out. That very night. He didn't even let me pack some of my stuff.' His breath hitched, the story paused. Kurt moved from the chair to the bed and took him in his arms. Blaine cuddled into Kurt's lap before continuing. 

'I didn't know what to do. I was outside, sitting in my car - he couldn't take that away, it was a gift from my grandfather - I saw your text message about taking Burt to the hospital after he felt like an attack coming along. I didn't want to bother you. I visited Wes at Dalton who gave me the address to his brother's apartment in Lima. He took me in as a roomie. I needed to find work fast inorder to make rent. Then I needed clothes and books and things like that. Wes and David lent me some cash for immediate use. I got a job at the Lima Bean to work after school. Thats why I stink of coffee. Then I started working nights at Breadstix. I get home at around 4 in the morning which is why I am so exhausted all the time. As for Sebastian, I never touched him, Kurt. Neither did I let him touch me, please believe me on this. I love you so much and I dont want this to break us apart.' 

Kurt felt his heart breaking into little pieces. He was supposed to be a good boyfriend. Blaine had been going through an emotional roller-coaster, a life crisis and all Kurt had done was bitch about his love life to Mercedes over chocolate icecream. He had let his own insecurities cloud his judgement. How had he missed this? He should have paid more attention to Blaine. In their relationship, Blaine had always been the giver - he had drenched Kurt with his attentions, flattering gifts and poetry. He had made Kurt feel like royalty, spoiled him and cherished him. 

Now, Kurt had been too selfish to notice Blaine's misery. Why hadn't he realized that Blaine's gifts had stopped because the boy was stripped for cash? What kind of a boyfriend was he if he had put down the ruffled, worn out clothes to Blaine having sex all night? He was supposed to be a freaking fashion-geek, for God's sake! He should have recognized thrift store products. Blaine had run to Wes and David for help, not him!  
>A lot of things started making sense to Kurt now.<p>

'So, the cafeteria food?' 

'There were cheaper ways to eat' came the muffled reply. 

'The curly hair?' 

'Cant spend on hair gel when I don't have money for food,' Blaine looked up, 'besides, I thought you like the new look.' 

'Believe me, I do,' said Kurt, lost in thought, running his fingers through the curls. 

'What are you thinking? Tell me,' asked Blaine. 

'Your mother? Didn't she back you up?' 

'No. Its always been like that, Kurt. My mother does not care about anything or anyone as long as her liquor cabinet is full.' 

Blaine's voice was so normal, without a trace of emotion. It was as though he had accepted his family's stand when it came to caring about him. 

'I am so sorry, Blaine,' Even to Kurt, the words seemed ridiculous. How could an apology give comfort to Blaine for everything Kurt had put him through? 

'Snot so bad,' said Blaine, sniffing. 'I really like living with Presley. He's a chill guy. Better than being alone in that huge house all the time. Then, Bernard smuggled some of my clothes and books out of the house and sent them to me through out valet. He got me the job at Breadstix. He's really putting his neck on the line. If my dad found out, Benny would lose his job. Benny also brought my guitar, so thats really cool. Am still jamming when I have an ounce of time. Was going to write you a song for Valentine's.' 

'I would love to hear it,' said Kurt, rubbing soothing circles on his boyfriend's back. 

'Speaking of Valentine's day, I cant make it to the date, Kurt. I am sorry, I have to work at Breadstix that day. I get paid double the usual wage if I work when nobody else wants to.' 

'No problem, I am sorry I jumped to conclusions and I want you to know how proud I am of you for doing this,' said Kurt, 'now stop talking and relax.' 

Kurt massaged Blaine's lower back, using his expert fingers to touch all parts stiff with tension and anxiety. Blaine moaned and let himself fall apart under the boy's ministrations. Kurt felt Blaine holding himself together inspite of his exhaustion. 'Shhh, sweetheart, relax, you can sleep here, shh.' 

'Dont break up wimme,' came a mumbled response. Kurt chuckled, kissed his forehead and let him sleep uninterrupted for the first time in days. He turned out the lights and went to speak to his dad about Blaine's situation. 

When Blaine woke up the next morning, he felt more well rested than he had in a month. He rubbed his eyes to find a glowing Kurt walking in with a breakfast tray. 

'Good morning, sleeping beauty,' he said, setting the tray on Blaine's lap and kissing him on the cheek.

'Whats this?' asked Blaine groggily.

'Well, I figured, nothing says _'I am sorry'_ like pancakes.'

'You have nothing to be sorry for,' said Blaine, picking up a fork and attacking the food. 'Ummm,' his eyes rolled back in their sockets, 'Kurt, these are delicious.'

'I know, I am thinking about applying to MasterChef,' said Kurt. Blaine was not sure if the other boy was serious or joking. 'But I also think that I am to blame for not noticing how much trouble you were in and I am sorry. I should have paid more attention.'

'Its okay, Kurt. I should have told you a whole lot sooner,' said Blaine, his eyes shying away from meeting Kurt's.

'Yes, you should have. _Why didn't you?_' There, he had said it. The question that had irked Kurt from the minute Blaine had opened his mouth in explanation the previous night.

'I dunno,' said Blaine. 'First, it was all about your father. I saw how flustered you were on that Monday. Calling home between classes to check if he had had a relapse. You were practically crying into my shoulder during glee. I couldn't tell you then. After that, you were in such a good mood when he made it back home alive. Ever since then, I kept telling myself each morning that I would get everything out in the open that day. Somehow, I couldn't.'

'Its because when I start talking, I dont let anyone get a word in between.'

'Not true,' said Blaine, pulling Kurt with him onto the bed. 'I think you are confusing yourself with Rachel.'

Kurt chuckled. 'I do think we have a lot of communication issues in our relationship,' said Kurt. 'More on that later. This whole mess means you are going to be working every free minute that you are not in school, right?'

'Yes, Kurt, I am sorry.'

'If you say that one more time, I will hit you. My dad wants you to work here instead of the Lima Bean,' said Kurt. Blaine's eyebrows raised in surprise.

'You told him?'

'Yes, Blaine, I am sorry, I had to. Like I said, he needs someone to assist in the shop anyway and he knows you are good with cars. He will pay you good. Maybe you can even cut down on working full nights at BreadStix.'

'Are you serious?'

'Very much so. Plus, it will give us more time to spend together seeing as how much I am in the shop during the week. So, will you take it?'

'Are you kidding me? Of course!' Blaine leaned in to kiss Kurt on the lips. 'I love you, Kurt Hummel.'

'I kinda like you too,' Blaine smacked him on the head, 'OWW! Yeah, I love you, you impudent idiot!'

They fell into a routine after that. Kurt helped Blaine as much as he could with balancing work and studies. They were partners in every sense of the word, Kurt promised Blaine, so he would carry the weight along with Blaine as much as he could.

Thanks to Burt's generous offering, Blaine managed with working alternate days at Breadstix. Sometimes, he pulled triple shifts but mostly Kurt ensured that Blaine slept enough to be coherent in class the next day. Kurt was immensely proud of how well Blaine was managing the entire situation. Anyone would expect Blaine's GPA to drop after a fiasco like this one. On the contrary, Blaine's topped the charts. He told Kurt later that he was vying for McKinley's science scholarship prize. If he won that, he wouldn't have to worry about paying tuition for the next year and maybe then, he could go to bed at a decent hour each night instead of wiping tables all evening.

Kurt managed to put in a discreet word to Mr. Shue, who promised to drop in a recommendation for the scholarship on the Figgins' desk. It helped that Blaine was genuinely smart and hard working in all his classes, so he was popular with most of the staff, even Coach Sylvester.

Blaine remained the model student at McKinley. He made the football team, despite being so tiny. The bullying reduced considerably once Blaine worked his patented prep-schoolboy charm on everyone in the school. He joined fencing, swimming and athletics. He built a bicycle operated blender for the school's science fair, displayed better vocal prowess than Rachel one particular week in glee, made it to the school newspaper's editorial board and yes, he did win the Science Scholorship.

It was hard at times. Kurt hardly got anytime to spend with Blaine, who worked through weekends. Initially, Kurt had feared that things would get awkward. Most of the glee club hung out at Breadstix and the Lima Bean. Finn and Rachel went on dates at least once a week. But Blaine was a thorough professional, saying 'hi, Rachel, hello Finn, what can I get you today?' His friends, for their part, did their best to put Blaine at ease. Kurt was proud of them all.

Kurt ensured Blaine ate good food. Mostly, he ensured Blaine ate at all. Between the myriad extra curricular activities Blaine was working on, glee, studying and juggling three jobs, the guy had to be reminded to eat. Kurt brought him homemade sandwiches for lunch, visited the apartment he shared with Presley each week to make sure they had groceries and Carole set up a blanket rule that if Blaine was working in the shop for the evening, he could not leave without having dinner.

Bernard visited from time to time. He brought several cakes, pastries and sauces each time he visited. Kurt felt the beginning of a great friendship with Bernard. They both ganged up on Blaine and forced food down his throat every day. After all, Benny knew Blaine the best just like Kurt was beginning to get to know him. Benny told Kurt a great many things about the Anderson household while Blaine worked on a car or was out of earshot. Benny told of the number of times Blaine 'walked into a wall' or 'tripped down a staircase' or of the general apathy that prevailed in that home.

Blaine was, by nature, a happy person. He was handling things remarkably well, considering the circumstances. But for days after Benny's visits, he would be down and depressed. He tried to hide it, but Kurt knew that the fact that his parents didn't even care to ask after him bothered him very much. When Kurt asked him what he wanted to do on his birthday, his response, blatantly honest, had cut Kurt to his very core.

'Same old. School, glee, garage, breadstix, studying, crashing, sleeping.'

'What do you generally do on birthdays?'

'Benny used to make a cake. The Warblers would sing happy birthday and I would make a donation to a charity from my savings fund. That's not going to happen this birthday, is it?'

Kurt ensured that all three did. He enlisted the Warblers' help to throw Blaine a surprise party, set up a treasure hunt and let Blaine find all his presents, the last of which was hidden deep down Kurt's pants. They both had a lot of fun with that particular gift, late into the night after everyone had left.

The next day, watching Blaine limp into his first class had been delicious. Especially when his boyfriend blushed four shades of red every time someone asked him if he was feeling okay.

The next time Kurt ran into Sebastian, he took great satisfaction in telling the boy just _how tight_ his boyfriend could be around him, but too bad nobody else apart from him would find out firsthand, EVER.


End file.
